yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
G2Vbeta d
AsThis is the planet inhabited by humans and cooperating with other races. The GBIF has named it Hxuh. Statics Planet surface: 70% Water, 30% Land Gravity Strength: Same to Earth Atmosphere: Same to G2Vbeta c. Pressure: same to Earth Temperature: 30 degrees Celsius Radiation: None at all Wind: Generally 5 km/h. Advanced nation Strength Geographic Features Ghelstai Volcano - It is as tall as Mt. Kiliminjaro and once erupts will jeopardize the biosphere. Its coordinates are 44S 110E - if it were on Earth it would be in West Australia. Deop trench- It is the planet's deepest ocean trench. Its coordinates are 11S 142W - if it were on Earth it would be in the middle of the Pacific. Mt. Aefre - a mountain 100m taller than Mt. Everest. Its coordinates are 27S 86W - If it were on Earth it would be off the coast of Chile. Saddaz Desert - a hot desert on the planet. Its coordinates are 20S 11W - If it were on Earth it would be in the Atlantic. Missions from other planets (all from G2Vbeta f) 59.7 - Probe Yaha was going to the planet's moon when it photographed the planet, revealing green splotches, a strong sign of life. 61.1 - Probe Nehwskohazmas was on a grand tour to the inner planets when it detected loud radio signals. Fearing Homons, it did not land but signed the Interplanetary Contract via radio signals. 71.1 - Probe Hsterdheu found a good spot at the planet's lagrangian point, but that time the planet was so close it went into orbit and took GPS-like photos. 75 - Probe Polk went to the middle of one of its oceans to take a sample of the liquid water, which they doubted if it was water at all. 79.9 - Probe Dagaz (manned) has landed on the planet and the ambassador onboard hs visited several landmarks. He also visited its moon, making him the second person to set foot on its habitable moon. Missions from this planet 58 A wartime missile Vindicare 2 reaches the topmost of the atmosphere. 70 Probe Spinnanan successfully orbits the planet. 70.1 Probe Spinnanan 2 brings a microbe swarm into space. 70.2 Probe Draumaz flies by its moon and is lost in space. 70.6 Probe Draumaz 2 impacts its moon. 70.7 Probe Draumaz 3 maps its moon. 73.1 Paodz 5 enter's G2Vbeta's corona. After 15 minutes in the corona it disintegrated. 74.1 Fouvtz is the first manned orbital spacecraft. 74.2 Mori 2 flies by the planet G2Vbeta c and maps it. 75.6 Mori 5 flybys planet G2Vbeta e. 75.8 Zwvn 3 flybys its moon. 76.1 Paodz 6 analyses space radiation. 77 Surrvedieon 1 lands on its moon. 78 Leuksna 1 orbits its moon. 79 Vexdur 4 analyses G2Vbeta c's atmosphere. 79.7 Histuur 8 is the first manned moon flyby spacecraft. 79.9 Histuur 11 is the first manned moon lander. 80.1 Paodz 10 flies by G2Vbeta g. 80.3 Paodz 11 flies by G2Vbeta g and h. 85.1 Lig 1 maps and explores G2Vbeta e's surface. 87 Viaticus explores the planetary system but will not arrive at G2Vbeta k until a thousand years later. 89.6 Yaha maps G2Vbeta f, discovers 3 moons of it and impacts G2Vbeta g's surface. 89.7 Nehw lands on G2Vbeta f. 89.8 Haolon lands on G2Vbeta h's 5th moon, G2Vbeta f V Category:Planets Category:Planets with life Category:Planets with civilizations